1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for an air bag system.
2. Description of Related Art
A filter serving as a constitutional component of a gas generator used in an air bag system of an automobile has a function for cooling high-temperature combustion gas and a function for filtering solid matter contained in the combustion gas. When the gas generator is activated, the high-temperature gas that is generated upon combustion of a gas generating agent passes through the filter to be cooled and filtered, and then flows into an air bag.
However, when a short pass occurs such that the combustion gas flows into the air bag without passing through the filter, even though the filtering and cooling functions of the filter are sufficiently exhibited, a passenger may be injured by the high-temperature gas and combustion residue that flows into the air bag.
To prevent this type of short pass, the filter preferably covers as wide a surface area of the gas generator interior as possible, but as a result, the weight of the filter increases so that it becomes impossible to respond to demands for reductions in the weight of the gas generator.
JP-U No. 7-31518, JP-A No. 5-178157, and JP-A No. 10-81190 may be cited as prior art relating to the present invention.